justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Just Dance 2019/@comment-25526422-20190514225749/@comment-25526422-20190514235340
First, we got Finesse. Understandable at the start, because of the videoclip, but also, the name of the song was on the name of the gif. We must remember that sometimes, Ubi puts a camera on the table and expect we can't see it. Shaky Shaky was very hard. When teasers reference the coaches, we usually miss. Jelly Jelly - TWICE, Shake It Of - Taylor Swift and Shake It - Sistar were our major guesses to it. Even tough we can't forget this detail that teasers could reference the coaches, this was a hard one, even considering that. Sistar had everything to be correct. This is one of my favorite teasers. Not because it's funny, neither because I like the routine. It's because it was subtle, intelligent, and, after all, gave us a satisfying sensation when we finally found out. Never forget to check videoclips. They're the most relevant part if you're trying to decypher a teaser. E3 2018 was confusing for Just Dance. The E3 tracklist had many bad routines, but, in the other hand, less known music. If Ubi followed the usual, Fire would be one of the BGS reveals (Even tough BGS didn't have mostly the songs that were revealed since late september, but that's the usual, even for that). Telephone? Fire (BTS)? Fuego? Except for the fire emojis, this teaser was pointless, the caption didn't help us, and even if we knew the song, we wouldn't guess it. I think we learned... To not spend our time with pointless teasers? Mad Love was clear. They had a verse of the song in the caption, the coaches were kinda fitting... At least this time if we googled the verse, we could find the song, unlike certain teasers were. '' Both teasers were leaked 2 days before both would be released by the Just Dance official profiles. Havana was very easy, even being as simple as it is, but Bum Bum Tam Tam was almost hard to guess. When we were discussing about the teasers, someone just said it was Bum Bum Tam Tam. Maybe a coincidence, I thought, but then... When it released, it was easy to find out, for brazilian people, because there was a peach emoji (Representing a butt), and one of the words for butt is "Bumbum" in portuguese, and Tam Tam was an onomatopoeia for a drum sound, represented by the drum emojis. This may be useful for our researching for the teaser's music. Meanwhile, Havana just got easier to find out. It had one of the speeches from the videoclip. Again, remember, the videoclip is useful. Videoclip again. The JD Squad Teasers usually reference more insidely the videoclips, instead of taking the essence of the music or making some pun... ..such as this one! Unlike Narco, nobody even knew this song, and even people who knew it wouldn't understand the teaser. It's weird. The caption wasn't helpful, since the song isn't anything that makes you immediatly think '"WOW! 2013!"'''. And 2013 had a lot of remarkable music to confuse us. This one was painful to trust. Everything led us to this, but we would say no. Reasoned. So, don't try to avoid the obvious painful alternative. Nobody guessed this one. Fair enough. Ins tead of a caption referencing the lyrics or the title and an image referencing the videoclip, we had the opposite, and that's why it was hard, So, these twists happen. Don't forget.